Resident Evil Story
by XxSkyeLavinexX
Summary: Well this is just a story I decided to make and I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen in the future so I'll rate it T also it's pretty much based on a dream I've had :D -.- Sorry for the mess ups


**_Chapter One: Any normal day_**

"It was a normal morning , everyday like usually getting up, showering eating and getting ready for school, but there was one thing I noticed…Where was Chris? He was usually up by now getting ready for work, but maybe he had to stay the night at work from his horrible captain. Well I'll just go to school anyways It's not like this hasn't happened before. I finish getting ready and head out the door to walk to school since it's only a few blocks down the street Why is there no cars or people?* *I'm almost there when I start hearing strange noises in the distance* 'Hello? Is anyone there?' *I hear another strange noise it sounds almost like…groaning?* 'Hello?!' *I look into the distance down the street and see someone standing and their clothes look a bit torn up and I think I can see cuts and blood so I slowly walk towards him* 'Hello? *the person groans and starts towards me slowly* 'Hello? Who are you?' *The person is still going slow but a bit faster* 'Who are you?' *the guy is getting close now and I can see all the details of his face…He's as pale as snow, and there's blood and cuts all over him. He's closer and he tries to scratch me with his hand which I just noticed is very bloody so I kick him in the head and he coughs blood all over my clothes and I snap his neck just like Chris taught me if this ever happened when something tried to hurt me so I go into the near-by alley and look around to try and find a way to get on the roof-tops thankfully I find latters and climb them and look around at the near-by buildings and scenery…nothing but a few of those things I just saw* 'Where am I?' *I say to myself then I hear something move behind me and turn around* *nervously*: H-hello? *I see a black blur in my vision to my right* 'W-who's there? {Unknown person} "Well well it appears I have a survivor of the T-Virus." 'Who are y-you?' *I still can't see him but then a few seconds later he's standing in front of me, He's very tall probably 6,2 , slicked-back blond hair, and the S.T.A.R.S outfit but it's a bit torn and theres some blood one it in places…But He's Chris' Captain…*, {Unknown Person} "I, am Albert Wesker" 'Wait your my brothers Captain! I've seen you before at the parties…What did you do to everyone?' {Albert Wesker} "Well Dearheart It seems I've released the T-Virus on Raccoon City "'what is that? Did you do anything to my brother? And why are you calling me Dearheart ' {Albert Wesker } "I've done nothing to your brother…He's probably at the Arklay mansion thinking I'm dead since his partner pushed me out the window and I just think the name suits you.[He smirks] *It's Jill…She was like a mother to me..*'Jill...Is she alive?' {Albert Wesker} "No do you think someone will survive jumping out of a 20 feet building and then hit rocks?" 'No…But how in the hell did you survive?' {Albert Wesker} "Well I've been also infected with the T-Virus but it just enhanced all of my senses, running, strength basically everything in my body." 'So you're basically a monster?' {Albert Wesker} "No I am a god. I am immortal" 'Ok then…But why did you come here?' {Albert Wesker }" Well I came to see how everything reacted to the T-Virus and see if there were any survivors and I have found only one and that's you Dearheart but I believe we should get away from this area and find somewhere else to go…" 'I'm not going with you if you did this to all of these people!' {Albert Wesker} "Ah so stubborn just like your brother, you two are in the right family, but if you want to survive I suggest you come with me Dearheart" 'No I'm not going with you' *I start to run away but he grabs my wrist and pulls out a needle and injects my arm with it but it takes a few seconds but I get extremely dizzy and have major head-ache then fall to the floor and pass out*

*A few hours later*

*I wake up in a bedroom everything being shades of grey or black but mainly black even the sheets and curtains* 'H-hello? Anyone there?' *I get of the bed and notice im in black lace underwear and blush when I realize someone changed all of my clothes so I look through the closet and find only guys clothing and see something out of the ordinary on the bottom shelf : Black high-heeled thigh high leather boots black tights and a tank-top and just a regular mid-arm length shirt so I take them and go to the bathroom and get dressed in case anyone decides to come in, So I lock the door and decide to take a very fast shower since there is all over me from that thing coughing on me. I turn on the shower and look in the closet in there and find the same black lace underwear I'm wearing right now and shampoo and conditioner, a towel and also just regular body soap so I grab them and put the clothes and towel on the counter, put the conditioner and stuff into the shower and get undressed and hop in.*A few minutes later* I'm almost done when I surprisingly can hear the door into the bedroom unlock so I shut of the shower and get out and listen silently and hear something walking towards the bathroom but it stops at the door so I grab the towel and cover my-self having an idea of who it is fortunately I locked the door but with what he told me I don't think that will matter* {Albert Wesker } "Dearheart? I know you are in there." *I notice I'm starting to shake a bit but I say nothing and slowly get dressed but when I have only my underwear and tank top on I look in the mirror and notice my eyes aren't blue anymore they are an red-orange color almost glowing, then I scream in shock at my eyes but cover my mouth quickly so I quickly finish getting dressed and everything fits perfectly… but then the door opens and he comes in by now I'm shaking a lot* {Albert Wesker } "Well Dearheart it seems you've realized now I've done something to you [He smirks] I've injected you with the T-Virus Dearheart" 'W-why did you do that?' {Albert Wesker} "Well Dearheart I wanted to see if it affected you the same way it did to me or the people in Raccoon city. And it seems it affected you the same way it did to me so it just enhanced everything in your body, your senses, strength and speed Everything." 'So I'm basically equal to you?' {Albert Wesker} "I suppose you could say that Dearheart" 'So I'm a monstrosity like you?' {Albert Wesker} "I am a god...Not a monster" 'You are a monster! Look at what you have done to those people! What about the Alpha team?! Did they even survive?! [He quickly run over to be and grabs my neck and slams me to the wall, almost breaking it and choking me] {Albert Wesker} [He says very angrily] "I…Am…Not…A…Monster" [He pushes me into the wall more] "All of Alpha team died except…For your brother with the Redfield luck" *Everyone..?* *Choked speaking* 'W-why w-ould you do t-that to-everyone? ...e-especially my brother? He looked up to you so m-uch...' {Albert Wesker} "Do you really think I cared about any of them?" *I try to get his hands of my neck and surprisingly I could easily and he's a bit shocked so I kick him in the face as hard as I could and his head flings back and his sun-glasses break so I run for the door, open it and run very fast down the hall, Faster than I ever could before..* {Albert Wesker} [Yelling angrily] "SKYE!" *I look back to see him running behind me and his eyes…glowing a bright red-orange so I run faster but these god-damned high heels won't let me go much faster*Why should I behave? Well I don't think I'm going to ever "behave" for him* 'So I'm basically equal to you?' {Albert Wesker} "I suppose you could say that Dearheart" 'So I'm a monstrosity like you?' {Albert Wesker} "I'm not a monster I am a god!" [He says angrily] 'You are a monster! Look at what you have done to those people! What about the Alpha team?! Did they even survive?! [He quickly run over to be and grabs my neck and slams me to the wall, almost breaking it and choking me] {Albert Wesker} [He says very angrily] "I…Am…Not…A…Monster…I am a god." [He pushes me into the wall more] "All of Alpha team died except…For your brother with the Redfield luck" *Everyone..? I really hope Chris is ok* *Choked speaking* 'W-why w-ould you do t-that to-everyone? ...e-especially my brother? He looked up to you so m-uch...' {Albert Wesker} "Do you really think I cared about any of them?" *I try to get his hands of my neck and surprisingly I could easily and he's a bit shocked so I kick him in the face as hard as I could and his head flings back and his sun-glasses break so I run for the door, open it and run very fast down the hall, Faster than I ever could before..* {Albert Wesker} [Yelling angrily] "SKYE!" *I look back to see him running behind me and his eyes…glowing a bright red-orange so I run faster but these god-damned high heels won't let me go much faster, I finally make it to the stairs and go down as fast as I could, Once I get to the bottom I frantically look for the front door, not finding it I decide to just run through the halls in hopes of finding it or even hiding…I look behind me to see him running, gaining speed to almost where I'm at, His eyes glowing brighter then I would think possible, I look back to see I'm at a dead end…The end of a hallway but I keep running and shockingly I find myself running up the wall and doing a flip to turn going back down the hallway but...He saw that coming there he is right in front of me…It seems as though the world froze as I stood there directly in front of him, He's staring directly into my eyes…Then out of my instincts I try to kick him but just as quickly as I tried he grabbed my leg and held it tightly, I could feel the pressure I'm sure if I wasn't infected like him I would feel immense pain there, If he hold it and harder it will probably snap, He then quickly flipped my whole body by my leg so I was on the ground but before I could even try getting up he was already on top of me pinning me to the ground his eyes glowing a bit less but still glowing brightly none-the-less, staring right at me...*


End file.
